


Quiet Moments And Loud Distractions

by AceJames



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AFAB Regis, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pregnancy, Regis is kind of a smug dick, Teasing, Trans Regis, but its ok, slight sexual content, so is clarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: It had been a chore to get Clarus out of his bed, not wanting to leave him despite knowing if Regis cannot be in the meetings that he can postpone, he at least had to be.It ended up with Regis kicking him in the hip and ordering him to go instead of trying to use excuses to stay. Of course, he was still late leaving due to taking his dammed time in making sure his king was swaddled in blankets and had water within reach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme fill.  
> [found here ](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=667465#cmt667465)

Regis can't stop the smile that he hides behind a hand, watching Clarus settle between his knees and place large palms across his bare belly. It's not a large bump, but a slight curved swell at this time, but it's his Shield's doing and the man is in awe, whispering quiet praises while he stroked thumbs lightly across skin hoping the child would kick, despite not being developed enough. 

The look on Clarus's face keeps him from sprouting his doubt, but he still can't help but chuckle from behind his hand. 

"Love," he instead says, reaching down to curve his free hand along the man's jaw and lift his head to meet his gaze evenly, "the child will be there after you tell me what I missed this morning." He diverts his hand, stroking through long hair and tugging at the roots unkindly. The man hisses in pain, making music to his ears and releases it to see the hair fall back into place.

Clarus has the decency to look a bit sheepish, no matter how fond the smile he wore and he knows how in love with the idea of the child being his the man is. But, the Wall had drawn on him and he had been left laying in bed, unable to move with the aches from his body changing as well as his duty to sustain the wall. It had been a chore to get Clarus out of his bed, not wanting to leave him despite knowing if Regis cannot be in the meetings that he can postpone, he at least had to be.

It ended up with Regis kicking him in the hip and ordering him to go instead of trying to use excuses to stay. Of course, he was still late leaving due to taking his dammed time in making sure his king was swaddled in blankets and had water within reach.

He rubs the stubbly jaw beneath his thumb and removes the hand from hiding his mouth, showing his teeth in a smile as he watches Clarus pull himself together.

"Arguments," he finally says, eyes forced away from the swell of previously taut skin over muscles and instead meet his gaze unwavering, "much the same as last week, they took advantage of your absence to further it."

Regis hums thoughtfully, pausing mid thumb-stroke as he remembers what arguments were made the week before while Clarus began to rearrange the shirt back over his stomach as not to let it distract him more.

"There was worry about you being bedridden," Clarus mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "They worry that the child and the wall will suffer, that your body will not handle the stress of both. They also still wonder after who sired the next in line." The man snorts, rather unattractively on all actuality, but does well not to dislodge the hand holding his head still.

"That," Regis starts, frowning as he processed the implications to the first few comments over the last one, "is completely stupid. But not an unfounded concern, or it would be if this wasn't the first time this has happened." He scrubs his free hand over his face trying to not get agitated over what was a hidden concern for the wall over whatever child he was carrying. He knew they cared about the child, but he is young and they worry for the peace he provides by carrying the Wall on his shoulders. "I will take steps to not miss another one, if only to prove a point, even if you have to carry me there. Which, may prove to be a test of your strength depending on how much more weight I'll be gaining."

Clarus laughs suddenly, bright and warm, smile growing and he tries to burrow forward and back into his stomach, but is stopped by his hand and his king quietly murmuring, "We're not done yet, love." The brief pout has his chest constricting with such affection for the man kneeling between his achy knees. His shield comes back from his brief pout to look more solemn and Regis can hear the gears turning in his head trying to parse the things he wants to say and what he can't say.

"You haven't told anyone you're the sire of my heir yet," Regis finally comments on, watching the other freeze and look up at him. "Do you not want them to know? Are you ashamed to have such a thing come to light? That our lines finally intertwined? Or is it something else that worries you enough to keep quiet?" His voice is even, nonaccusing but probing for reasoning behind the silence. He had thought Clarus would've been happy to tell those around him that the King's child was his, but the other had not crowed it from roof tops or even allowed himself to own up to it when the others questioned their king about it. 

"Are you worried they'll start calling you my queen? You would look wonderful at the wedding in a dress." Regis grins, sighing happily as his brows raise and he softened the more serious questioning with teasing.

The man gave him a long look, unamused by the dig, but he knows by the way Clarus presses towards his hand that he isn't offend and perhaps finds it funny himself underneath the indignation. 

"It is not that at all." Regis tilts his head, nodding for the other to continue and enlighten him. "I don't want Gladiolus--"

"To feel jealous that he's not the heir? Or feel obligated to protect the child simply because of their blood? Or are you worried of what others might say to him if they know?" Regis doesn't know which one hits the mark or if one even does, but Clarus winces and that gives him more than enough reason to sigh and slump further back into his chair. He must look exhausted because Clarus's brows tighten and he looks about ready to say something on it, but he strikes preemptively and kicks a bare foot into the other's robes sharply. 

"Gladio is only near his third birthday Clarus, and no one in their right mind would look down on an Amicitia." 

Under his hand he feels the older man's jaw tighten, set as if he was holding himself back from saying something that would earn him another kick. It makes his own expression grow critical of his friend, as if this were a a problem that was not with Clarus worrying over his son - but with him, his king.

"Are you regretting falling into my bed, after all this time?"

He almost feels bad for the way his Shield looks at him, full of disbelief and as of his king was speaking blasphemy by suggesting that Clarus would rather be somewhere else with someone other than him. Regis has to hold the older man's chin tight so he cannot back away from him and spit venom at him for such a suggestion. His green eyes stay fixated on the man and then sighs. 

"You can't blame me for asking if it was a problem with me," he grouses and Clarus deflates. 

"I haven't told Gladiolus he's getting a sibling," the larger man finally admits and slumps forward into his hand, "I don't want him to think I am replacing him. It would breed resentment toward the one he is supposed to protect." 

Regis laughs suddenly and doesn't bother to hide it behind a hand this time. The affection he feels for this man is overwhelming at any given point and there is only an abundance more as Clarus gives him the reason why he hasn't taken to the sky and written it there that he's the father. 

"Oh," he starts, calming down from his belly shaking laugh, "Oh, Love, is that _it_?" He finally releases the strong jaw of his shield and tickles his fingers up to tuck some hair behind his ear as he tries to figure out how to soothe the worry that the man might alienate his eldest boy. Clarus looks faintly unimpressed with his king and Regis can't help but shift himself back in his seat to straighten up a bit. 

"I'll tell him," he murmurs, "and you, love, can tell everyone else as I know you want to. And if you don't want to, I'll just claim Cor is the father." He grins deviously and doesn't stop Clarus when he feels the man surging forward to wrap his arms back around his middle with his face pressed against his stomach. 

"No you won't." Clarus sounds so sure of himself and he almost asks for clarification on what he won't do when his Amicitia hisses, "You won't claim the Marshall is the father."

"Oh? Won't I? It'd be unbecoming of me to leave the child a royal bastard. They and myself would be looked down upon should I not name someone."

"I was going to tell the rest after I told Gladiolus." 

What a sweet man he had kneeling before him, Regis thinks sighing fondly and kicks him lightly just below the ribs. "As that is finally discussed and solved, when did I say you could go back to doing that, love? That cannot be all that was discussed by the rest of Council." 

The bastard becomes smug once more and doesn't release his grip around him, if anything he tightens it slightly and peers up at him from over the white fabric of his shirt. There's a hint of a smirk and Regis sighs. He kicks him again, a little harder, before he knots his hand in the hair at the back of Clarus's head. He counts to five silently and yanks hard, forcing the man to either release him or drag him off of the chair and maybe hurt him.

"There is nothing else, Reg," the smart ass finally tells him and mentally, he thanks the stars that it is usually only this man who tests his patience for his own personal pleasure.

"And you couldn't say that before you decided to become a leech? You know better than that."

He doesn't get a response, at least not a verbal one, but Clarus moves his hands to push up the oversized -- and very stolen shirt to press a kiss to his stomach and then down, down, down. Regis gasps as large fingers trail over his thighs and he gets what Clarus is trying to do. The bastard is trying to distract him and get in his good graces. Regis doesn't even know if it's working, at least until those hands dip up the sleeves of his boxers and rubs his thighs just so, then he's aware it's actually going to do exactly what Clarus wants it too.

"You're not off the hook," Regis growls at him, brows furrowing and he bites his bottom lip hard when he feels hot breath between his spread thighs. It's felt through the fabric and by the stars, he was going to make him pay later. 

"Of course," Clarus hums, smiling up at him again and Regis kicks him just for that.

"Get on with it then, love, but know you'll be regretting this later."

"I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jonphaedrus for ruining my life with regiclar. They don't even know me but they've done it. 
> 
> Also great break from the 9k porn I'm still working on /sobs


End file.
